


Taste Test

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [23]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: For once, Nick's the lab rat.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> thanks valiantchildx for sending the prompt, "I can’t explain right now, but I need you to trust me." :D

“Hey, G, I got your page, what’s–What the _hell _are you doing?” 

Nick walks into the break room, Greg is standing behind the table, which is laden with Styrofoam cups, small wafts of steam flying up from the hot coffee that fills them. He notices a bowl of sugar cubes and a small creamer pot in the middle.

“I can’t explain right now, but I need you to trust me.” 

“What is this?”

“A taste test. _Blind _taste test, but I figured you wouldn’t appreciate the blindfold. Each of these cups is a different brew of coffee, I couldn’t quite remember how you took it, was a bit busy making all of these--”

“How long did this take you, and Jesus--how much did _you _have?” Nick asks, nodding towards Greg’s jittery hand.

“Don’t worry about it. Worry about tasting each of them. Tell me which one you like the best.” 

Greg puts his hands behind his back, sways playfully from side to side as he nods for Nick to start drinking. 

Nick’s mouth gapes open, still astonished at what’s being asked of him.

“How do you know which one is which?”

“Numbers on the bottom of the cup, identities on this clipboard--” Greg quickly swipes the clipboard from the corner of the table before Nick can take a peek. “Enough questions!"

He rounds the table, pats his hand on Nick’s chest.

“Drink up, Tex!”

“Wha--Is this for a case? Is one of these laced? Greg? Greg!” Nick calls out as Greg rushes through the hallway with the clipboard, swivels when he reaches the end to salute to Nick before ducking into another room.

Nick rolls his eyes and sighs, and starts to drink from the cups.

Twenty minutes later, he finds Greg in the layout room, the bright luminescence from the table adding to his stinging headache from having too much caffeine. His face is blushed, he _really _has to go to the bathroom, but he wanted Greg _all _the effects of his little experiment. 

He slams the cup upside down on the table, stares Greg directly in the eye.

“This one,” he growls. Number ten. 

“Yeah?” Greg asks, standing up from his slump, ears pricked up by a smile spreading across his face. 

“Yeah. Now tell me, why did I just drink thirty cups of coffee?I’m not gonna sleep for _days!” _

“You never sleep anyway. but really? This one?” 

“Yes, _why?” _Nick asks with an exasperated drawl.

“Nick, I could just--!” Greg exclaims, ringing his fists in the air in victory before he grabs Nick’s face, plants a long, tight kiss on his cheek before he runs out of the room with the cup. “I just won a bet with Warrick!” 

Nick gapes, letting out a disappointed scoff at Greg’s lack of a full explanation, rubs his cheek as he longs for more of...whatever that was, until his eyes wander and find the clipboard that identifies brew number ten as “Greg’s Coffee.”

It’s then that he smiles as he realizes that he has, and always will, chose Greg Sanders, even unknowingly.


End file.
